Destination: Chicago
by Dragongurl2882
Summary: AU Ginny has a family of 15, including her, her twin sister Vera and the adopted twins Draco and Blaise. The four of them are picked to go on an exchange trip to Chicago with their worst enemies from school. Will they survive? Or will the not only live bu


HOW Many Brothers!?!

AU Ginny has a family of 15, including her, her twin sister Vera and the adopted twins Draco and Blaise. The four of them are picked to go on an exchange trip to Chicago with their worst enemies from school. Will they survive? Or will the not only live but find time for… Other things. G/H D/OC B/OC with a touch of Ron/Padma and some others.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters

(Ginny POV)

"You have HOW many brothers?!?!?" asked her new friend. " Um…10? Let me see … (she began counting off on her fingers) there's Bill, Charlie, Dave, Hal and Josh, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and the adopted twins, Draco and Blaise." "But I also have a twin sister named Vera." Said Ginny, she was shaking, because of suppressed giggles.

(Padma POV)

"WOW!" I have a twin too but she's in Gryffindor." Padma stared in amazement at Ginny. Both because of her large family, and her striking features. Padma wouldn't say that Ginny was beautiful exactly, but she had dark orange hair that came down to about her waist, and dark sea green eyes. Suddenly, Padma was startled out of her reverie by a smirking, scarlet haired Slytherin girl with too many piercings. The girl tapped Ginny on the head and said, let's go to lunch sis.

(Vera POV)

Vera took he seat next to her brothers, Draco and Blaise. She pitied her sister, because she would have to sit over at the Gryffindor table, with out any of her wonderful siblings… except Ron. She carefully removed her barbell tongue piercing before shoveling eggs down her throat. She had learned a while ago that no matter what she ate she wouldn't really gain any weight.

(Daze POV)

"Look Nix, I think the little mouse has gotten yet another tattoo!" Daze looked scornfully at Vera as he said this. It was loud enough that all of the Slytherins heard it. Vera turned around. Her tongue ring was still out so you could see that she had a hole in her tongue as she lashed out at Daze. "And why may I ask are you so concerned about what I do to my body?" "Oh your right… I'm not! I was just wondering why anyone would let a poor little mouse and her weasel and ferret siblings into a tattoo parlor. I'm amazed that you even had enough money to pay for your school supplies let alone splurge on tattoos. But then again, you must really want to cover up all of those freckles, and I don't blame you! There awful!"

(Draco POV)

Oh Joy! He thought sarcastically. First day back and that…that girlie boy has already got my sister to lose her temper…Wow he's really on a roll today. Draco grabbed the back of his sister's leather jacket, physically keeping her in her seat. "Bugger off before she kills you, Girlie!" He said in the most casual voice possible. He actually looked extremely bored.

(No POV)

Then out of the blue Ron shows up with Ginny. Ron taps Daze on the back. Daze startled turns around... right into Ron's waiting fist. " What the bloody hell is going on here!" yelled a very annoyed Professor Black (Yup this is Sirius for all of you who were wondering. I couldn't help but bring him back!) "Stop this at once!" "Ok I don't care who started it!" They had all turned to him and started pointing fingers. " 10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, detention for both Weasley and Imber." "That Weasley he said pointing at Ron." He was actually quite amused at the faces of confusion all four present Weasleys gave him." Now back to your seats, Dumbledore has an announcement to make!"

They all returned grudgingly to their seats and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome all students! I just wanted to let you know that this year we have selected the top eight students from fifth and sixth year to participate in an American exchange program. This will last the entire year and you will go to a wizarding school in Chicago called MU of C (Magical University of Chicago). The list of people going is posted on a board out side the great hall. Those eight students need to come see me in my office after breakfast is over. Thank you!"

(Blaise POV)

"I hope I get to go!" Unfortunately I know that if one of us gets in it will be Ginny… She gets the best grades of all of us." Said Blaise as he, Draco and Vera rushed out of the Great Hall to see the list. It looked like this:

American Exchange Program:

Ginevra Weasley

Molvera Weasley

Draconis Weasley

Blaisier Weasley

Harry Potter

Dazrah Imber

Phoenix Starserre

Aratessella Dimonte

"Well… at least we all get to go…" Said Blaise, "Yea, uforuaely ose erk-oths ave o ag aong." Said Vera struggling to get her barbell back in place. "Um, yea… what she said." Said a half over-joyed, half upset Ginny. Then they all started off towards Dumbledore's office.

Soooo, like it? Want to murder me? Tell Me! Please review, Flames are accepted, so are suggestions, if there good I'll try to use them… Please tell me if you think I should keep writing or try something new. Oh and I will include more about the two extra older brothers, Hal and Dave later, If I write more… Please Review!


End file.
